criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Break the News
'''Break the News '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in City Square and it's 49th case of the game, also the first one to take place in City Square. Plot After Avery Miller was exposed to be Stella, leader of Order of Specters, the team headed to City Square to prevent her and her accomplice's plans to assassinate Mayor Mandy Pregodich. Few hours later, the team headed to CCN studio after Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that somebody found a dead body. Amber and player immediately went there, only to find criminal psychologist Russell Crane with a stab wound in his back. The team questioned three people, actress Celine Long, victim's patient Michael Cruz and climate change activist Felix Brown. When they returned to station, Kate Bennett told them that she knows where Russell was few hours before the murder. Kate told them that she saw Russell in the library talking with CCN reporter Cynthia Rayman. The team investigated the library only to find torn photo of Cynthia and Russell. They immediately questioned Cynthia, who revealed that Russell was her childhood friend, but acted like he doesn't remember her anymore, making Cynthia angry. After a while, the team also spoke to movie producer Margaret Hatchman who was also one of Dr Crane's patient. Few hours later, after searching around Anchor's Desk, the team found enough clues to interrogate Celine again, who revealed that Russell mocked Celine and her newest movie during his interview, and Michael, who said that Russell told him to grew up when Michael wanted to explain him that he has social anxiety. Later, Amber and player returned to the station, only for Tyler to inform them that Cynthia said something offensive about Russell's death on TV. Tyler turned on the CCN channel, showing Cynthia talking about Russell's death. Amber and player went to talk with Cynthia, who revealed that Russell made sure that she was not taken seriously at CCN only to make sure that his sister gets Cynthia's job. A little while later, the team had to speak with Felix, who tearfully told them that Russell and his friends bullied him and made him participate in multiple humilating initiations when he wanted to join their football club. Before returning to the station, the team also spoke to Margaret, who said that Russell spread rumors about Margaret mistreating her main actress, Russell's girlfriend. Soon after that, the team found enough evidence to finally arrest Margaret for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Margaret said that she killed Russell because he tried to steal Rachel from her. When Amber asked her to explain who is Rachel, pissed Margaret explained that Rachel is a main actress in her movie and her biggest cash cow. However, Rachel started dating Russell even though Margaret didn't very liked him. Few days ago, Margaret overheard Russell talking with her cameraman, telling him that he will propose to Rachel and take her to LA for new and better life. Not wanting to lose her best actress, Margaret found a pair of scissors and stabbed Russell in the CCN studio few hours before his interview. In courtroom, Margaret tried to justify her actions by telling the judge that she protected Rachel's talent. Still, judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Margaret to 30 years in prison. Post-trial, Mandy Pregodich demanded to talk with the player about threats from OoS. Mandy was scared for her own safety. The team investigated the city square hoping to find new leads about Avery's hideout and her accomplice. However, the only thing they were able to find were few faded pictures of Mandy leaving the city hall and driving to her house. Photos were sent to Tyler, who told them that fingerprints belong to Avery. While Amber and player were talking to the player, they heard a loud gunshot. They immediately ran to Chief's office, only to find Chief lying down, shot in the chest with Mandy right next to her, shot in the arm. Since the window was broken, Amber was convinced that it was either Avery or her accomplice who tried to kill them both from the outside. Both of them went outside armed with their guns, only to see a black figure standing on the top of nearby building, holding a sniper rifle. Amber chased after the figure, but it managed to jump on one of the trucks and escaped. The team transported Chief and Mayor Pregodich to the hospital. One of the doctors told them that Mayor Pregodich is fine, while Chief Bhakta is in critical state. Amber and player returned to the station, where Amber burst into tears because of Chief's current state. Her brother Gabriel hugged her, telling her that Chief is going to make it and that Avery will be arrested, along with her accomplice. Meanwhile, crying Cynthia demanded to talk with the team, telling them that her friend, journalist Liam Saunders might be kidnapped. Cynthia explained that she called him to organize a future interview, only to hear someone screaming in the background and electric tazer sounds. Cynthia told them that she was in library during the call and that Liam was in CCN studio. The team headed there, only to find Liam's tie covered in blood. The team sent it to Philip, who explained that Liam's tie is covered in his blood and that it's been damaged due to electrocution. Tyler checked the security cameras, but was unable to find anything since the killer disabled the security system before. The team informed Cynthia about this and she begged them to find him since she believed that OoS or V.A.S.A. could be behind his kidnapping. After all these events, the team decided to find out who kidnapped Liam Saunders and who shot the Chief before it becomes to late... Summary Victim: * Russell Crane (found stabbed in the back in CCN studio). Murder Weapon: * Scissors Killer: * Margaret Hatchman Suspects CLongVC49.png|Celine Long MCruzVC49.png|Michael Cruz FBrownVC49.png|Felix Brown CRaymanVC49.png|Cynthia Rayman MHatchmanVC49.png|Margaret Hatchman Quasi-Suspects MPregodichVC2.png|Mandy Pregodich Killer's Profile * The killer drinks iced tea. * The killer uses a Kameroid 260. * The killer takes sleeping pills. * The killer wears deep red. * The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes